ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Recollection Farming Guide
Basics The standard recollections are what you'll want to go into Promyvion for to farm up before taking a shot at the bosses. Recollections are memories that can be exchanged for special Animas. The special Animas act like anti-boss weapons. The special animas can be used like any item or food would be; the target will be the Boss instead of yourself. Example macro: /item "Psychoanima" These effects of these special Animas stack. If you farm up Psychoanima to go with your Hysteroanima you can shut down Physical and Special attacks for 25-30 seconds at a stretch. As long as you can do sufficient damage to the boss and kill it before you're out of Animas you're going to be fine. Some Recollections are easier to farm in certain crags due to the way they drop. Wanderers will drop one Recollection, Weepers drop another, Seethers drop the third. Seethers can only be found on the second floor and higher and are a pain to fight - it may be to your advantage to change to an easier crag to farm a particular Recollection. Promyvion - Dem * Wanderers: Pain (Hystero) * Weepers: Guilt (Terro) * Seethers: Fear (Psycho) * Craver: Fear (Psycho) Promyvion - Mea * Wanderers: Guilt (Terro) * Weepers: Fear (Psycho) * Seethers: Pain (Hystero) Promyvion - Holla * Wanderers: Fear (Psycho) * Weepers: Pain (Hystero) * Seethers: Guilt (Terro) (Since an update, in June 2007, the Recollections and Anima are no longer Ex and can be found at .) Farming Recollections Farming recollections to turn into Anima can't be more simple. Just go to one of the promyvion areas of the recollection you want (see above) and kill the weak empty monsters. Some jobs can solo these and recommended jobs would be: *'RNG/NIN': Keep Utsusemi up and just pound away at the Wanderers. *'SMN/WHM': Pretty simple, Just send your Avatar to deal the damage and stay back. *'WAR/NIN': Keep Utsusemi up and keep attacking till you defeat the monster. Frequent healing will most likely be needed. *'PUP/Anything' Just pull out yer rdm or whm frame and itll heal you while you kill. *'NIN/THF': Works well if you have Shade Gear and decent Ninjutsu skill to enfeeble the Wanderers, the /Thf helps the drop rate of the Recollections too. *'DRK/THF': This works well because most enemies in Promathia are susceptible to Drain and Aspir. There are probably better jobs, but if you don't want to spend money on Utsusemi, food, Adventuring Companion, Ammo, etc. then this will work just fine. Take advantage of Drain, Aspir, and Sleep (don't try on Dark-based empty's). Also, if you sleep the enemy, use Sneak Attack and hit them from behind. You should be able to kill ten mobs or so before you need to rest. *'BLU/THF': Plows through Wanderers and Weepers with Bludgeon and Head Butt spam. May use MP fast, but with Clear Mind, and Auto Regen combos set, you will not have a lot of down time and will kill a lot. Awesome for memory farming, too. Use /NIN to kill faster, but sacrifice Treasure Hunter for less memory drops. Recommendations I recommend Hysteroanima for your entire party at a minimum; Hystero + Psycho for best results. Terroanima has caused me more problems than benefits - I do not use it in combat. Take these back to Harith in Ru'Lude Gardens (the building back behind where Maat is). Trade him the Recollection + 2,000g to get your special anima back. If you synth up your Hysteroanima then give him a Recollection of Pain, Harith will take it. He'll even make the Hysteroanima for you. He just won't give it to you! He'll also refuse to do any other conversions while he's holding your Hysteroanima. Terroanima has proven to be very useful in the Desires of Emptiness BNCM battle in Promyvion - Vahzl. I recommend saving Terroanima for kiting the 2nd and 3rd bosses when they start advancing, especially when fighting the Procreator.